


Seasons choose a date.

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate universe- Swapfell gold (undertale), F/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfellgold Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: A date with your favourite Skelle? In your favourite season? Who could resist?





	1. Chapter 1

On my tumblr I'm taking request for short stories focused on a date during one of the seasons for more information please check out my post:

[https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/182461769462/choose-a-date.](https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/182461769462/choose-a-date)

Come send in an ask if you would like to request a date with your favourite skelle. If your favourite skelle isn't here then just request them.


	2. Spring picnic with Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red takes you up a mountain. You have no idea why. When you come to the perfect spot you see a beautifully layed out picnic. He wanted to do something special for you. "Just wanna let ya know how much I love ya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Red   
> 2.Spring  
> 3.Clear   
> 4.Sunset   
> 5.Picnic  
> 6.Up a mountain   
> 7.Romantically!!!   
> Request by Mavi-mav   
> http://mavi-mav.tumblr.com

You breath in the fresh spring air. A moment ago you were in your home sifting through tumblr before Red came in the room telling you he needed to show you something then he teleported you here.

  
“So Red why did you bring me up this mountain of all places? What was it you wanted to show me?” You query tilting your head curiously.

  
He takes your hand entwining his fingers with yours leading you further up. “Well ya see I wanted to spring a little surprise on ya.” He smirks and sends you a playful wink before guiding you around a rock to a secluded area with the most stunning of views. There lay a red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket.

  
A smile of pure delight spreads across your face, your eyes almost sparkling as you look into your skelle's bright eyelights. “Red It's amazing! What's the special occasion?”

  
“It's Nothin’ Sweetheart just wanna let ya know how much I love ya.” He smiles not his usual smirk but a gorgeous genuine smile, it makes your heart skip a beat.

  
“Your the best bonefriend a girl could ever ask for.” You exclaim reaching up planting a kiss on his cheekbone and hurrying to sit on the blanket patting the spot next to you telling him to hurry up.

  
He sits next to you and you both stare off at the breathtaking landscape. You gaze at the field of mesmerizing golden flowers lifting your eyes to the vast far off forest and then the bright sun setting among the outlying mountains. The hues of candyfloss pink, pale yellow and bright orange glowing in the clear sky.

  
You let out a sigh of awe. “It's so beautiful!”

  
“Ya sure is.” He adds, averting your attention towards him, you notice the two red eyelights looking fixedly at you, examining you intently with such a gentle expression. You gaze back at him noting how the light from the sunset gleams off his soft round features highlighting some scars and shining brilliantly off his golden fang.

  
His eyelights focus on your lips as he tucks a lose strand of hair behind your ear.

You both inch closer to close the gap finally lips meet teeth in a gentle kiss. His hand slips behind your head.

  
He freezes.

  
Pulling away turning his head away from you in a swift but smooth action.

  
“R-Red are you alright?” You move forward in an attempt to see him his hand reaching up to his face trying to hide it, red magic flames pouring from his eyelights with an intense glow.

  
“I'm fine. It's nothin' doll, don't worry.” He grumbles shutting his eye sockets the red glow dissipating. “How ‘bout we eat something?”

  
You nod in reply and he opens the picnic basket reaching in bring out two Grillby's takeout burgers handing one to you.

You accept it letting out a little laugh, magically it's still warm.

  
“What?” He chuckles. “Ya expectin’ homemade or somethin’?”

  
“No it's just,” you giggle unwrapping the ‘delicacy’. “It's just so you Red.”

  
You both admire the view as you enjoy good food and great company, what more could you ask for on this beautiful spring evening?

“Um doll I got ya somethin’ else too.” Red chirped holding out a small bouquet. “Hope it's okay? I picked em myself.”

  
You take the mini bundle of flowers from him kissing his cheek once again. “There perfect.” You hum.

  
A soft gust of wind blows past, causing you to shiver a little, reminding you that you didn't grab a jumper or something before you left, you brush it off a little cool breeze never hurt anyone right? but a sudden warmth envelops you, the fluffy hood brushing against your cheeks as your skeleton wraps his jacket around you, his precious jacket.

  
“Red, thanks but you don't have to.”

  
“It's all good doll face, suits you better anyway.” He smirks a light red glow to his cheekbones.

  
You lean your head on his boney shoulder watching the last light of day fade. “I love you so much, you know?” You whisper.

  
“Yeah, I love you two Sweetheart.”

 


	3. A summers night walk with Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk with Red!? Can you really drag this lazy bones to go on a romantic walk under the starlight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Red (Underfell sans)  
> 2) summer  
> 3) night  
> 4) clear  
> 5) walk  
> 6) park  
> 7) romantic  
> Request by yeehowdy-2- point-O :  
> http://yeehowdy-2-point-0.tumblr.com

 

“Owww please Red,” you pout. “It's a beautiful night! You've not got anything important to do right now.”

  
“I don't know sleeping sounds pretty important ta me right now.” He growls.

  
“It's not that late! We can do some star gazing while on our walk, I know you like the stars. Oh come on, Pretty please with a cherry on top! I'm begging you.” You plead.

  
“I don't know, pretty sure you could beg a little harder.” He smirks with a playful wink. He has you now no way you could beat him, this lazy bones is going nowhere, surely you'd give up.

  
You get down on you knees looking up at him with your best puppy dog eyes your hands clasped together in front of you.

“Please Red!”  

  
He was stunned like an arrow had struck his soul. He rose his hand over his face in an attempt to hide the light glow emitting from his cheekbones. “Damnyouradorableness” he mumbled barely audible. “Fine.” He begrudgingly sighed.  

  
You gasp in delight. “Really! Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Jumping up you wrap your arms around him in a tight excited embrace. You break the hug to look him in the eye. “Thank you, This actually means more than you might think.” you smile up at him your eyes sparkling, reflecting the light emitting from his sockets.

  
His eyelights glow becomes more intense forming flames of red magic. “Ya too adorable fer ya own good doll face.” He whispers, his teeth come crashing down on your lips, he pulls you close for a passionate kiss. Your soul feels light and the world around you shifts.

  
The cool summer night breeze washes over you, he pulls away a cheeky grin plastered on his face, “Let's get this over with.” He plants a little kiss on your forehead.

  
You nod taking his hand leading him through the park. He choose the perfect place, well he knew it was your favourite you came here whenever you needed some alone time or just wanted to walk. You could navigate through this park with your eyes closed.

  
You were so happy and giddy about being able to persuade your lazy bonefriend to go on a walk, you were practically skipping. You loved him so much and dragging him along to do something romantic that you liked and could hopefully enjoy together made you so happy.

  
It was such a beautiful clear night the stars twinkling brilliantly above your heads, the darkness of the night made it so much easier to feel like you were the only two beings on the earth, the sweet silence of a summers night embracing the two of you. The moon light shining down on you both as you walked down the path reflecting gorgeously on the park lake as walked over the bridge pausing halfway to admire its glittery shine.

  
“It's so pretty.” You muse basking in its beauty.

  
“Yeah,” Red sighed stretching his arm around you pulling you closer. “But not as pretty as you Sweetheart.” He hums showering you in skele kisses.

  
“You flirt.” You giggle.

  
“I'm only sayin’ it how it is Sweetheart.” He whispers grinning down at you. “I love ya doll, I love ya a lot like the most, more than anything else.”

  
“I love you too Red.” You kiss his cheekbone and smile up at him. “There's a bench up ahead if you still want to star gaze?”

  
“Sure do, doll.” He replies and you make your way to the closest bench. Your love holds you close as you both gaze up at the stars pointing out constellations to each other marveling at the vast beauty of space, losing track of time as you cuddle under the starlight. Joyful and genuine smiles across your faces spending time the only way you could ever dream of, with the one you love.

  
“Sweetheart, did ya see that?” He whispers.

  
“A shooting star!” You gasp in excitement. “What do you wish for?”

  
“I wish that we can be happy together like this forever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep another one with Red, if you would like a different skeleton then visit my tumblr post and request one^.^
> 
> https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/182461769462/choose-a-date


	4. A winters walk to Grillby's with Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day to walk in the snow on your way to Grillby's with the love of your life. Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red  
> Winter  
> Snowing  
> Walk  
> To Grillby's  
> Request by: casterxdesigns  
> http://casterxdesigns.tumblr.com

You walk with your bonefriend down the snowy path on your way to Grillby's. The world covered in a beautiful blanket of white, delicate snowflakes dancing there way down from the sky, clumps of them sticking in his jackets fluffy hood.

  
You slow so your just out of sight and scoop up a handful of fresh snow, throwing it at the back of his skull. He stops in his tracks.

  
“Did you just…” He slowly turns towards you, you can't help but giggle. “Do you know what you just got yourself into?”

  
A shadow looms over you before you can register the glint of magic in his mischievous eyelights. You look up as the enormous snowball plumits towards you burying you in snow. You get up brushing the snow off. “Oh Red you cheat!” You laugh throwing a snowball aiming for his face.

  
He dodged with ease this time. “Hey magic wasn't against the rules last time I checked.”

  
“Well it should be!” You exclaim pelleting snowball after snowball in his direction. “Quit teleporting and let me hit you!”

  
“Come on now I know ya find it cool Sweetheart,” He winks, “sides where's the fun in that?” He chuckles before teleporting out of sight.

  
“Red, where'd you go?” You call looking around to find him, a snowball at the ready.

Your pulled backwards and something cold slides down your back. You let out a squeal.

“R-Red? T-thats c-cold!” You squeak, shoving your melting snowball in his face.

  
“I've told ya about Snowdin right? I've been a king of snowball fights since I was a babybones.” He gloats. “Wanna rematch or somethin’?”

  
“I'm cold and hungry, can we just get to Grillby's?” You pout in defeat.

  
“Sure Doll.” He smirks teleporting way ahead.

  
“Hey.” You yell speeding up a little to catch up with him, slipping on a frozen puddle you start falling backwards. You let out a small yelp squeezing your eyes shut embracing for impact.

  
“Careful Sweetheart.” You peel your eyes open too see your skele leaning over you, his arms around you supportingly, he caught you. You relax a little. “I didn't know you were falling for me that hard, Doll-face.” he sends you a cheeky grin and yet another playful wink.

  
“T-thank you, Red, now can you let me get up.” You ask a light pink dusting your face.

  
“Just one more thing.” He presses his teeth against your lips before pulling you up. “Call it payment if ya want.” He winks again. “Now how bout we get lunch?”

  
You nod in reply following him. You both walk side by side in silence. You slide your freezing hand into his jacket pocket. “What are you doin’? ain't nothin’ in there you can take.”

  
“Wanna bet?” You counter, entwining your fingers with his in affect taking his hand..

  
“Well who's a clever girl?” He chuckles patronisingly.

  
You finally make your way to Grillby's it's not a long walk which is why Red doesn't mind but it took a lot longer with that snow war in the middle and now the two of you were pretty hungry.

  
“Hey Grilbs get us A large fries and two burgers will ya.” He ordered.

  
“Someone's hungry.” You stated.

  
“What can I say Doll magic takes a lotta energy. Plus snow-way my appetite could be as tiny as yours.”

  
After some giggles, more puns and a few flirts your food arrived.

You reach for the burger in front of you but it… moves? You try again but it slides all the way to Red.

  
“Red! Would you stop that?”

  
“Can't, foods all mine Sweetheart,” He teases sending you that stupidly gorgeous playful wink to make sure you know he's only kidding. “sides you look too cute when I tease ya.”

  
“I do? Do I?” You respond, leaning towards him kissing his cheek. You slide the plate back over to you.

  
Red grabs your chin as you pull away. “Did ya miss on purpose? or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to visit my tumblr and send an ask.
> 
> https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/182461769462/choose-a-date


	5. An Autumn Coffee Date With Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk to a coffee shop and meet up with sans. You order coffee's obviously.  
> Sans gets a catpuccino espressoly so he can make cat puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that date idea is so cute???!! how about sans/fall/coffee date?
> 
> Request by Anon!
> 
> Request your own skelly date:  
> https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/182461769462/choose-a-date

You walked through the leaf littered street to the place Sans had agreed to meet you at. The orange, red and brown leaves crunched under each step as you nervously approached the coffee shop, he hadn't cancelled on you that was always a good sign but would he be on time? You wondered.

  
Standing in front of the coffee shop fidgeting anxiously you contemplated whether or not you should enter said shop and look for Sans. You let out a sigh you really shouldn't have been this worried he probably wouldn't even consider this to be a romantic date you doubt he will put in any effort. Now you began to wonder if you had overdressed sure you were wearing a smart-casual outfit but was it too smart and not casual enough?

  
“Hey there kid.” The familiar voice startled you from your thoughts.

  
You let out a silent squeak of surprise, “S-Sans! Very true? hey yourself.” You replied scrambling your words, “low hi,I'm fine?” You let out an exasperated sigh. “No that's not It, let me try again, Hey nice to see you, how are you?”

  
“I'm good, how bout you? Are you alright?”

  
“I'm fine!”

  
“You sure kid?” He inquired in a worried tone, tilting his head to the side, inspecting your face as if trying to evaluate your mental state.

  
“Yep, don't worry your little skull on my behalf.” You smiled at the skelly and his lazy grin returned, your nerves were finally dying down a little.

  
“Cool, so ‘brew’ you wanna go in and get a drink?” He said with a little chuckle at his pun.

  
“I've ‘bean’ thinking about it?” You giggled  turning to your skelly date, yep just as you thought he was in his normal attire his ‘loved' blue hoodie, and the usual shorts and slippers combo but something was different. “wait is that a clean tee-shirt?”

  
“This? Ya,” he hummed tugging the front of his shirt a slight light blue glow to his cheekbones “you clean up pretty good two Y/N.” He smiled at you.

  
“Oh shot! Sorry I uh… didn't mean to say that out loud and… well. um... thank you.”

  
“Don't worry kid, it's cool.” he shrugged. “‘Lattes’ get our coffee's.”

  
“Come on Sans you can do better, that one was a stretch and you know it.”

  
You followed him into the coffee shop the warm coffee sent greeted you. The pleasant music hummed in the background almost muffled by the chit chat of other customers.

  
“How bout you pick us a place to sit. ‘Leaf’ the drink ordering to me kay.”

  
“Sure.” You chirped in reply scouring the shop for a good spot, the place was packed and only one table was free it just so happened to your favourite seat. Not long after you claimed the best table (in your opinion) Sans came over with a tray holding your drinks.

  
“Here you go.” He placed a cup in front of you.

  
“You know me too well.” You hummed he had gotten you your favourite drink without even asking. You then turned your attention to his order. “Is that a CATpuccino you have?” You queried.

  
“Yep,” he replied. “The purrfect drink if you ask me. Pawsitively clawsome.”

  
“Did you get it just so you could use your army of cat puns?”

  
“Hey, don't Mocha my life decisions. You can't  just let this kinda chance slip through your phalanges.”

  
He continued spouting out an unending amount of cat, coffee and skeleton related puns and jokes, you shot a few back and tibia honest the whole thing was rather humerus you had a latte fun it was pawsome. After you had enjoyed your drinks Sans offered to shortcut you home but you declined because of how badly that went down last time, so he opted for just walking you home.

  
“So here we are.” He mumbled unable to make eye contact.

  
“Yep, here's my house,” you awkwardly mumbled back, rocking slightly on your feet. “Welp, Thank you for today it was nice to hang out together.”

  
“Ya it was good, just the two of us hanging out, we should… you know… uh do it again sometime or somethin’,” He scratched the back of his skull before finally making eye contact.

  
You both slowly leaned closer before he leaned in further closing the gap. It was a short sweet kiss but still left you in a daze.

You looked at the skeleton in front of you his skull now glowing bright blue.

  
“Um… bye!” He squeaked. looking down he whispered a quick “sorry.” Before vanishing in the blink of an eye leaving you a little starstruck.

 

 

 


	6. Spring nights walk with orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and orange(underswap papyrus) go on a romantic walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, could I request a Date with Orange, in Spring, at Night, a nice walk in The Park?"
> 
> Request by Anon!
> 
> Request your own skelly date:  
> https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/182461769462/choose-a-date

Orange grabbed the keys and headed for the door, you followed grabbing your bag and jacket.

  
“PAPY! Y/N! ARE YOU GOING OUT?” The small excited Skelly chimed.

  
“Ya, we're just gonna go on a quick walk.” Your bone-friend stated as the bundle of joy bounded over.

 

“A WALK! THAT SOUNDS FUN! I LOVE WALKING CAN I COME!?”

  
“Sorry bro, it's just an us kind of thing, ya know?” Orange gestured to you and winked but his lazy grin looked a little strained.

  
“OH RIGHT…” The short skeletons smile faltered looking to his feet, fidgeting with his fingers.

  
“Blueberry?” You called softly.

  
“IT'S OK I UNDERSTAND…” he took a step back readying to leave.

  
“Sans, come here you Magnificent skeleton.” You invited him to hug, and he swiftly accepted wrapping his arms around you like a little kid.

  
“How about we all go on a walk another time? All three of us, In a couple days maybe,  you can plan it out and everything.”

  
He nodded, “THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA! JUST YOU WAIT THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL PLAN THE BEST WALK EVER.”

  
“I know you will,”

  
“Ya, bro it'll be the super best I'm sure.”

  
“YEP! YOU KNOW IT!” He beamed. “NOW YOU TWO HAVE FUN.”

  
“We'll see you later blue.” You waved leaving with your skele boi.

  
Orange was going to drive you to the local park but decided he couldn't be bothered, taking a shortcut was a much better, faster and lazier method of transport anyway so that's what you ended up doing.

  
He held you close and in the blink of an eye you were there, the cool breeze, the scent of flowers and the stars sparkling above you.

  
Orange began to talk as you walked down the park path. “Honey ya didn't need to arrange that walk with my bro, like I appreciate it an all but…”

  
“Don't be silly Papy. I love spending time with you and your brother. And that look of disappointment on his face was just too heartbreaking not to do something.”

  
“Honey-pie, your just too sweet, even for me.” He whispered taking your hand in his, entwining his phalanges with your fingers.

  
“Well how could I be your honey-pie if I wasn't sickly sweet?” You replied giving him a quick peck on his cheekbone.

  
“True that, my lil honeybee.” He hummed, a  faint orange glow spread across his cheekbones.  

  
You continued down the path walking hand in hand admiring the flowers although most had closed up for the night there were a few very fragrant night blooming flowers basking in the moonlight. It was so nice to be with your skeleton under the beautiful night sky.

  
As you look around you sport something strange in the distance. “What is that?” You point it out.

  
Orange looked over at it as he lit his cigarette. Years living underground ment his night vision was a lot better than yours. “Oh that's just some weirdo burger vendor.”

  
“A burger vendor out at this time of night?”

  
“Like I said weird, I think the world would explode if burgerpants had set up in a normal place. You wanna go get something? It's not as good as Muffet's but its decent.”

  
“Sure, why not? I'm getting a little hungry.”

  
Orange instantly teleported you over to the burger cart It came as a little bit of a surprise and you had to hold on to him for stability.

  
“Yo!” He called startling the cat like monster.

  
“Oh it's just you.” Was the reply he received.

  
“So, how's business?”

  
“Rather slow, I was sure there would be more customers on the surface but nobody's around?”

  
“Well you've got two customers here.” You add finally readjusting after the shortcut. Your comment making the cats dreary mood lift.

  
You make your order and sat at a bench not too far from there. Orange ate surprisingly quickly for a lazy bones and once he was finished he wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you continued to eat your burger. You both gazed at the stars enjoying this time alone in the silence of night the cool spring breeze brushing over you.

  
“The night sky's so beautiful tonight.” You hummed before finishing the last bite of food.

  
“Ya, but do you know what's more beautiful?” He questioned.

  
“You?” Was your reply.

  
“Hey, Honeybun! That's my line.” He whispered his hand cupping your face he edged closer closing the gap in a sweet, loving kiss under the starlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the amount of blueberry in the beginning but you just can't have orange without lil blue. Please feel free to visit my tumblr (Keziha_chan) I always post there first! And I take requests, you can ask me anything!!! Just know tumblr is the best way to contact me. I hope you enjoyed ^.^


	7. An autumn date at the park with SFG Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SFG Papyrus (coffee)  
> Autumn/fall  
> Date at the park bench  
> Request by moonlite_drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long^^; (it's been over a month oops) hope the wait is worth it. Also hope I did his character justice! I'm not a hundred percent confident that I know Coffee very well. Please enjoy!

You sat on THE bench, in the cold autumn night. You always met up with your coffee loving skeleton here every week but today it seemed he was late and you were getting worried. Did something bad happen? Did he get beaten by some anti-monster gang? Did his brother stop him from coming to meet up with you? (You know Sans doesn't like you so that's possible) he would have messaged if he wasn't coming right?

  
As your wondering thoughts fill you with worry you hear footsteps crunching in the autumn leaves behind you. You turn to the sound and what you see makes your worries disappear. The tall skeleton walked towards you a carrier bag in hand, his golden braces reflecting the starlight, his hoodie had the words ‘worried guy’ written across it.

  
Your eyes meet his eye lights and you sigh in relief. “Papyrus, you had me so worried.”

  
“(Y/n)” he whispered back. He placed the shopping bag on the bench next to you before rapping his arms around you nuzzling you slightly. He brought his little notebook out scribbling something down quickly.

  
He showed you what he'd written for you. It read, ‘I was worried you'd left already. Sorry I'm so late.’ under that were two little doodles one of you with the usual halo above your head the other him with the exact smile that was spread so wide across his skull.

  
“Don't worry, I'm just glad you're here,” You hum planting a little kiss on his cheekbone. “does your brother know your here with me?”

  
He took his seat next to you on the bench, looking down at his feet, he shook his head.

  
“Ok I'll text him.”

  
“N-no.” He squeaked.

  
“Will you get in trouble if I do?”

  
He wrote his answer quickly. ‘No but you might…again’

  
“Thats alright, I know Sans doesn't like me but I've got to try and let him know I can be trusted and Sansing our little dates a secret won't do that.”

  
‘I suppose’ he scribbled in reply.

  
You got your phone from your pocket opening it to message Sans, you've sent him quite a few messages before now, mostly concerning Papyrus like you were about to now, he never replied to your texts, he had phoned you a few times to tell you to stay away from his brother though. It scared you the first time but Papyrus had apologised and told you he'd talked to his brother about it, since you two started officially dating you hadn't had much trouble from Sans but you know he still doesn't trust you.

  
You shoot him a quick text, ‘Hello, the mighty Sans, just letting you know Papyrus is with me.’

  
Once you finished Papyrus had doodled another note for you, a picture of drink cans and cat shaped bread the words ‘I brought some snacks!’ written underneath. He then handed you your favourite canned drink and flavour of cat shaped bread.

  
“Thank you, your so sweet.”

  
He replied with a smile that you know as his way of saying your welcome. He then retrieved his can of coffee and choco cat bread.

  
A comfortable silence embraced both of you as you sat on your favourite bench in the park, YOUR bench, the one you two frequently met up at. You basked in the quiet presents of your skelle.

  
As you ate the treats he brought you he gently placed his hand over yours, it made you smile and you needed to resist the urge to say something but to make any kind of deal about it would surely embarrass him something you wouldn't wish to do to such an adorable sweetheart. So you gently and slowly leaned on him letting your head rest on his shoulder and he leaned his head to rest it on yours.

  
“I love you” he mumbled under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~

Please visit my [tumblr](https://keziha-chan.tumblr.com/post/183572009997/choose-a-date)!

 


	8. Autumn walk with Papyrus in a hailstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii :} I don’t know if your still doing the skelly boi seasonal asks, but if you are, could you do one with Papyrus, during autumn while it’s hailing at noon during a romantic walk in the park?
> 
> Request by littlethief88   
> From tumblr

“AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”

  
You and your date mate scream, sprinting across the park! Running as fast as you can holding a jacket over your head for protection.

  
You had no idea your date would turnout like this…

  
It was such a beautiful day when you planned to go out on a nice romantic walk. You gave your boyfriend a call after lunch and he turned up at your door a few minutes after. He was a little too excited for such a simple date, even for Papyrus.

  
It was such a nice date, you were walking hand in hand admiring the beautiful colours in the trees, amber leaves gently falling to the floor where they crunched under foot, chatting about anything and everything. Papyrus told you about his latest culinary findings and puzzle ideas. You in turn told him about the funny story you heard the other day and your recent progress in your latest hobby.

That's when the temperature suddenly dropped which was so unexpected, the weather reports said it was going to be a sunny and warm autumn day, and that was the kind of day you had dressed for.

  
“(Y/N) ARE YOU COLD?” Papyrus queried, noticing how you were rubbing your arms to warm them up.

  
“Well a little I guess, I wasn't expecting it to get cold today.” You admitted. Your surroundings became darker as clouds covered over the blue sky.

  
“WORRY NOT HUMAN DATE MATE! FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM ALWAYS PREPARED!” He exclaimed whipping out his phone.

You tilted your head watching him curiously, he pressed a few buttons and a jacket magically appeared in his arms.

  
“HERE TAKE MY COOL JACKET!” He draped it over your shoulders. “I MADE SURE TO PACKED IT IN MY CELL’S DIMENSIONAL BOX JUST IN CASE YOU GOT COLD.”

  
“Thank you Papyrus.” You smiled. “Your such a gentleman.”

  
“WHY OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I WASN'T A GENTLEMAN!”

  
It wasn't long before the heavens opened unleashing its wrath in the form of Heavy hail. And that brings us to where you were now.

  
You sprint to a nearby bus shelter. Finally out of the hailstorm, You both burst into a fit of giggles. Your laughter filling the small shelter, was it the sudden boost of adrenaline or just how ridiculous this whole situation was? You both didn't really care.

  
“W-what … do we do now?” You wheeze through giggles.

  
Papyrus catches his breath before answering. “I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE?”

  
“Well what are our options here?”

  
“WELL WE COULD WAIT HERE UNTIL IT PASSES!” He suggests, the hail hammering down on the little shelters roof. “BUT THAT MAY TAKE A WHILE.”

  
“I guess we could try and run through it?”

  
“THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE!”

  
You both take a seat on the little bench, you ponder and weigh up your options.

  
“We could call Sans?”

  
“BUT THAT WOULD MEAN TAKING ONE OF HIS TERRIBLE SHORT CUTS, I'D RATHER WAIT FOR THE BUS.” He frowned.

  
“Not if we ask him to drive!”

  
Papyrus shakes his head. “THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET MY CARELESS, LAZY BONES BROTHER DRIVE MY BABY!”

  
“Well I'm out of ideas then,” You admit with a sigh.

  
“ME TWO.”

  
“I guess we wait then.”

  
“I SUPPOSE WE DO.”  

  
You lean on Papyrus wrapping your arms around his arm and let out a little sigh. You look up at him gazing into his eyelights and he looks down at you gazing into your eyes. A cough breaks you both from that trance.

  
“Hey bro, and (Y/N).” Sans hums. “You guys just chillin’ here?”

  
“SANS, PLEASE DON'T.”

  
“come on Papyrus, don't hail on my parade!”

  
“SANS!”

  
“ok, ok bro just chill. I thought you guys might need some help getting out of this predicament.”

 

 


End file.
